The invention relates to a thermoelectric cooling device and is particularly directed to a thermoelectric device useful for either drying gases or cooling liquids. Still more particularly, the invention lies in using the thermoelectric cooling device of the invention for drying exhaust gases, for example, the exhaust gases of an internal combustion engine, before feeding them into an analyzer.